


Коробка с дождем

by Nagini_snake, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: Пройдя сквозь недавно обнаруженную червоточину, Тувок попадает в прошлое. Чтобы избежать изменения временной линии, Кирк приказывает Споку посодействовать возвращению Тувока на «Вояджер». В процессе Спок узнает кое-что новое об отношениях, себе самом и дает обещание, которое одновременно пугает и будоражит его.





	Коробка с дождем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Box of Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/228799) by Greywolf the Wanderer. 



> Вулканская анатомия и физиология остаются на совести автора.

Я хотел бы запомнить его имя. Но знаю, что не запомню. Я уже дал на это согласие.  
  
Я больше не увижу его и не вспомню того, что произошло между нами, если только не проживу так долго — лет шестьдесят, а то и все сто — что увижу его самого, или его наследники передадут мне эту запись, зашифрованную личным кодом доступа. На текущий момент это все, в чем я уверен. А вскоре я забуду даже это.  


 

***

  
  
Началось все довольно безобидно. Сенсоры зарегистрировали аномалию в тот день, когда у «Энтерпрайз» было время на то, чтобы отклониться от курса и исследовать ее. Аномалия оказалась шаттлом усовершенствованной конструкции с эмблемой Звездного флота на корпусе. Или, если быть более точным, тем, во что могла превратиться эмблема Звездного флота через одно вулканское поколение или около того.  
  
Мы обнаружили на борту одно живое существо, но сигнал был так слаб, что было невозможно определить, кто или что там находится. К тому же никогда прежде мы не сталкивались с такого рода защитными экранами, и большинство наших сенсоров не могло через них пробиться. Поскольку этот факт исключал использование транспортера, я принял решение лететь на «Копернике», чтобы встретиться с пришельцем. Из моего предварительного отчета капитану Кирку уже было известно, что сложившаяся ситуация может попасть под Генеральный приказ номер десять.  
  
По прибытии я соединил оба шаттла тяговым лучом и для прохода через шлюзы воспользовался скафандром, поскольку из-за разницы в конструкции полная стыковка была невозможна. Шаттл пришельца был обтекаемой формы и несколько превосходил мой по габаритам, хотя выглядел изящнее. Когда я приблизился к шлюзу прибывшего судна, он начал открываться. Процесс происходил значительно быстрее, чем на «Копернике», что говорило в пользу моих недавних предположений.  
  
Когда я оказался внутри, то получил подтверждение своей гипотезы. Это, безусловно, был корабль Звездного флота — но не из нашего времени, а из того, что для нас все еще оставалось будущим. Я позволил себе провести быстрый визуальный осмотр; было очень интересно оценить, что изменилось, а что нет.  
  
Но я никак не мог найти пилота. Наконец, когда я дезактивировал скафандр и напряг слух, мне удалось уловить затрудненное дыхание.  
  
Его целиком вдавило в небольшую нишу под консолью управления. Он был без сознания. Его руки были повреждены, сломаны — так, словно он защищался от удара. По состоянию кабины было понятно, что в полете ему действительно пришлось перенести тяжелые перегрузки. Кресло было выдрано чуть ли не с корнем, сильно изогнуто и искорежено, с бесчувственного тела пилота свисали обрывки лопнувших ремней. Кровь, размазанная по переборке около его головы, очевидно, вытекла из сломанного носа и вдребезги разбитой губы.  
  
Ему не удалось войти в целебный транс, и дыхание было учащенным и неровным.  
  
Судя по внешности, он происходил из южных областей Вулкана, возможно даже, из Сай'кисы — по крайней мере, кто-то из его предков был родом оттуда. По сравнению со мной, он был более крепкого телосложения; худое лицо с высокими скулами и узкие длиннопалые кисти рук походили на мои. Как у всех уроженцев пустынь, волосы у него сильно вились. Так странно было вновь оказаться рядом с другим вулканцем. Прошло столько лет… И хотя я посещал родную планету год назад, тогда мое состояние не позволяло замечать окружающую действительность. Я с трудом вспоминаю _ее_ присутствие. Боль от разорванной Связи и жар пламени, пожиравшего меня изнутри, закрыли от меня все остальное.  
  
Я помню только _ее_ …и побагровевшее лицо Джима, его закрытые глаза, то, как я опускал его бездыханное тело на песок...  
  
Но я отвлекся.  
  
Чтобы убедиться в наличии сердцебиения, я прижал пальцы к горлу пилота и почувствовал сильную быструю пульсацию — какая и должна была быть. Просканировать его трикодером мне почему-то в голову не пришло.  
  
_Вулканец! Что ты здесь делаешь и откуда пришел?_ — думал я, пытаясь его освободить. Наконец мне с трудом удалось его вытащить, и он поплыл ко мне по воздуху. В кои-то веки искусственная гравитация отказала в удачный момент, а нет так, как обычно.  
  
После минутного раздумья я перекинул его через плечо, крепко прижал к себе и перепрограммировал скафандр, чтобы во время перехода в мой шаттл защитное поле охватывало нас обоих.  
  
Осторожно уложив его на койку, я установил курс на возвращение. «Коперник» тащил на буксире шаттл вулканца и не мог развить высокую скорость. Я ничего не мог с этим поделать. Если я прав, и пилот действительно из будущего, мне придется помочь ему вернуться обратно. Здесь ему делать нечего.  
  
Сообщив «Энтерпрайз» наш статус, я снова обследовал пассажира. Он пришел в сознание, хотя был очень слаб. На этот раз мне удалось обнаружить сотрясение мозга, пусть и незначительное. Также трикодер показал, что у него сломано несколько ребер в дополнение к бесчисленным ушибам и ссадинам, а также повреждениям лица и рук. Ни одна из травм не была опасна для жизни, но ему однозначно требовалась помощь.  
  
Посмотрев мне в лицо, он широко раскрыл глаза.  
  
— Вы… вы Спок ча' Сарек, ведь так? Выходит, я каким-то образом переместился назад во времени, — едва слышно проговорил он.  
  
Даже по прошествии всех этих лет я не перестаю удивляться, когда кто-то, с кем я никогда не встречался, меня узнает. Я понимаю, что как сын Сарека, полукровка, я пользуюсь определенной… известностью. Но я так к этому и не привык. Я никогда не искал популярности — только спокойствия. Но это мне, конечно же, было не дано.  
  
— Да. Я Спок. И я полагаю, что вы правы.  
  
Он едва заметно кивнул.  
  
— Тогда Генеральный приказ номер десять… в действии?  
  
Я тоже кивнул, испытав облегчение от того, что он все понимает.  
  
— Да. Вам требуется помощь? Я не целитель, но за прошедшие годы приобрел некоторые навыки.  
  
Веки дрогнули, на мгновение прикрыв такие же темные, как у меня, глаза.  
  
— Буду признателен. Я Тувок ча' С'кел. Сожалею, что не могу назвать вам имя своего клана.  
  
Ну конечно, он не может. Генеральный приказ Звездного флота под номером десять, касающийся вопросов сохранения временный линий, прямо запрещает передачу любой информации из одного временного потока в другой.  
  
— Это не так важно, — сказал я. — Что я могу для вас сделать?  
  
Бесстрастное лицо на миг исказилось от боли, и он тихо выдохнул.  
  
— Вы… могли бы помочь мне… инициировать целебный транс?  
  
— Разумеется, — я протянул руку к контактным точкам на его лице. — С вашего позволения, Тувок.  
  
Оказалось, особой помощи ему не требовалось — просто нужно было помочь справиться с болью, пока он не сможет должным образом войти в транс. Сделав это, я продолжил присматривать за ним, пока мы не добрались до «Энтерпрайз».  


 

***

  
  
— Я всегда считал построение предположений пустой тратой времени. Но в данный момент я почти готов поддаться искушению. Капитан… Джим, мы столкнулись с затруднением.  
  
Джим вздохнул.  
  
— Выкладывайте, Спок.  
  
— Если судить по внешнему виду его судна, то можно сделать заключение, что наш… гость… прибыл из будущего, опережающего наше время на шестьдесят-сто лет. Таким образом, его личность, устройство его шаттла, а также все относящиеся к делу данные попадают под действие Генерального приказа номер десять.  
  
Джим поморщился.  
  
— Сохранение временных линий, понимаю. Да, это действительно смахивает на затруднение, — он потер переносицу, как делал всегда, когда у него начинала болеть голова. Он уверен, что я ничего не заметил, но это, разумеется, не так. Разве я мог бы не заметить? Как обычно, мне тут же захотелось помочь ему справиться с болью, но это было невозможно. Если я прикоснусь к нему, то могу выдать себя.  
  
— Господи, терпеть не могу иметь дело с перемещениями во времени, — пробормотал он. — Стоит только подумать, сколько предстоит бумажной работы…  
  
Затем он улыбнулся и посмотрел на меня. Его глаза… я в них тону. Всегда. Когда он так на меня смотрит, мне приходится собирать всю волю в кулак, чтобы сконцентрироваться.  
  
— Поверьте мне на слово, — сказал он, — вам придется ничуть не легче, чем мне, а то и тяжелее. А ведь вы с большим удовольствием провели бы время в лабораториях, не так ли?  
  
Я кивнул.  
  
— Принимая во внимание мои предпочтения, так и есть, сэр. — Это не было единственным моим предпочтением, но о других я бы сказать не осмелился.  
  
— Что ж, деваться нам, похоже, некуда. Говорите, он вулканец? Служащий Звездного флота?  
  
— По-видимому так. Доктор М'Бенга уверен, что он полностью восстановится. Прежде чем задать курс к «Энтерпрайз», мне удалось посодействовать его вхождению в целебный транс. — Было непросто скрыть свое разочарование и не дать любопытству отразиться на лице. По распоряжению адмирала Ногуры и адмирала Зика мы с Джимом лично принимали участие в составлении Генерального приказа номер десять. Именно я предложил те пункты, которым нам теперь предстояло следовать. Но сдержать любопытство оказалось сложнее, чем я предполагал. Даже понимая, что стоит на кону, я желал узнать больше.  
  
— «Интересная» ситуация, мистер Спок? — ослепительно улыбнулся Джим.  
  
Меня бы не удивило, если бы выяснилось, что он точно знает, что я чувствую. Он всегда был поразительно проницателен.  
  
— Действительно «интересная», капитан, — кивнул я.  
  
Он вздохнул.  
  
— Что ж, вероятнее всего, вам придется взять это на себя, Спок. Строго придерживайтесь протокола, особенно его технических аспектов. Не _подпускайте_ Скотти к _этим_ двигателям, если не будет крайней необходимости. Постарайтесь, если это возможно, чтобы никто, кроме вас и доктора М'Бенги, не контактировал с нашим гостем.  
  
— Я тоже счел, что это будет лучшим выходом из ситуации. Когда он придет в себя, я планирую предложить ему разместиться в моей каюте. Я уже приступил к сравнению данных, записанных нашими сенсорами, с его данными. Если мне удастся определить, как он сюда попал, то, возможно, удастся вернуть нашего гостя в его время. Это было бы наиболее удачным решением как его проблем, так и наших.  
  
— Ну, надеюсь, ему повезет, и у вас все получится, — снова вздохнул Джим и потянулся, разминая плечи. — Ох. На сегодня с меня, пожалуй, хватит. Я голоден и, кажется, только что слышал сигнал из столовой. Присоединитесь ко мне, Спок?  
  
— Возможно, позже, сэр. Поскольку я решил пригласить в свою каюту гостя, то мне стоит все там подготовить.  
  
— Ну, тогда приступайте, — и мы ушли. Я отправился в свою каюту, а Джим, вероятнее всего, в столовую.  


 

***

  
  
Через два дня меня вызвал доктор М'Бенга и сообщил, что наш гость вышел из целебного транса.  
  
Мы с Джимом договорились, что в соответствии с Генеральным приказом номер десять с Тувоком по возможности будем контактировать только мы с М'Бенгой. Услышав это, Маккой ухмыльнулся и воздел руки к небу.  
  
— Господь милостив. _Два_ вулканца, и _мне_ не придется иметь с дела ни с одним из них! — он хлопнул М'Бенгу по плечу. — Кесс, мальчик мой, они твои! — А потом схватил Джима за руку и утащил в коридор, посмеиваясь на ходу.  
  
Я не стал на это реагировать. Эти его манеры — всего лишь видимость. Однажды, на Мелкоте, я касался мыслей Маккоя. Он был рядом со мной во время кон-ут-кал-иф-фи, а ведь там не было никого из моего клана. Он был рядом и спас Джиму жизнь, когда жар моей крови чуть не уничтожил нас обоих. Он достойный человек.  
  
Я вошел в лазарет и обнаружил, что Тувок пришел в себя и выглядит намного лучше. Он сидел на кровати и соревновался в _sim're at'cha!_ — игру в танцующие слова — с доктором. М'Бенга старательно скрывал улыбку, но его глаза сияли. Не так уж много ему выпадало шансов попрактиковаться в вулканском — я, как правило, стараюсь убраться из лазарета как можно быстрее.  
  
Я присел, дожидаясь окончания состязания. В конце концов, как и предполагалось, Тувок одержал победу, но игра доктора также оставила хорошее впечатление.  
  
— Отличная игра, доктор М'Бенга. Благодарю, — мягко проговорил Тувок. Казалось, он восстановился в достаточной мере: на его теле не осталось никаких следов полученных ранений, если не считать нескольких участков новой тонкой кожи. Руками он двигал легко и явно безболезненно. Это к лучшему.  
  
Он взглянул на меня, я поклонился — так, как принято кланяться равному — и заговорил с ним по-вулкански, зная, что М'Бенга нас поймет. Я уже называл ему свое имя, когда был на борту его шаттла, но мне показалось, что требуется более официальное представление.  
  
— Я Спок ча' Сарек из клана Сурака. Моя задача — помочь вам с возвращением домой.  
  
Бровь знакомо приподнялась. Этого жеста я не видел уже очень давно, если не считать собственного отражения в зеркале. На «Энтерпрайз» не было других вулканцев.  
  
— Я... благодарен, — ответил он на том же языке. — Я готов принять вашу помощь.  
  
Я присел рядом с его кроватью.  
  
— Вы помните, как попали сюда?  
  
Он склонил голову.  
  
— Помню, — он взглянул сначала на М'Бенгу, затем на меня, и я поймал себя на мысли, что мне любопытно, какие события ему довелось увидеть собственными глазами, из какого времени и пространства он сюда пришел. Я знал, что не задам ни один из этих вопросов, но я вулканец. Я не могу не испытывать любопытства, как не могу перестать дышать.  
  
Похоже, его полностью удовлетворило то, что он прочел на наших лицах, и он заговорил снова — на это раз на стандарте:  
  
— Я должен задать вам вопрос. Если будет доказано, что мое возвращение домой возможно, вы согласитесь на изменение памяти?  
  
Я кивнул, понимая, что это неизбежно. После некоторых раздумий М'Бенга тоже кивнул.  
  
— Очень хорошо, — поклонился наш гость, а потом официальным тоном обратился к доктору: — Я Тувок ча' С'Кел из клана Селаи. Я офицер корабля Звездного флота, который после встречи с могущественным существом был заброшен на семьдесят тысяч световых лет от дома. Мы выжили, но по понятным причинам очень заинтересованы в том, чтобы сократить наш путь обратно. В связи с этим я занялся исследованием встретившейся нам относительно стабильной червоточины, надеясь, что она может привести меня в Альфа-квадрант. Так оно и вышло, но, очевидно, в дополнение она переместила меня в прошлое. На сегодняшний момент я вижу для себя два пути: либо каким-то образом вернуться в собственное время, либо жить здесь, в уединении, пока это время не наступит вновь. Я бы предпочел вернуться.  
  
Я почувствовал, что должен напомнить ему еще об одной альтернативе:  
  
— Вы также можете отправиться на родную планету.  
  
Он кивнул.  
  
— Действительно. Однако даже там мне пришлось бы жить в изоляции. Не иметь возможности коснуться чьих-то мыслей… Я не аскет, сородич.  
  
Я действительно был ему сородичем. Селаи имели с нами общие корни. Это была древняя связь, но на Вулкане такие вещи не забывают.  
  
Я очень хорошо его понимал. Много лет назад я сам бежал с Вулкана. Именно так. Жить в окружении телепатов, знать, что повсюду вокруг тебя происходит полноценный обмен мыслями — и быть при этом изгоем, одиноким, оторванным от всех… Нет. Я не виню Тувока за то, что он не ищет такого пути. Здесь, по крайней мере, я нахожусь в тишине не потому, что меня презирают, а потому, что сознание людей не способно говорить.  
  
— Мне это… знакомо. И я тоже не аскет. Я понимаю.  
  
Он был связан супружескими узами. Я чувствовал это, просто находясь рядом. Я поймал себя на том, что немного завидую: прошел только год с тех пор, как была разорвана моя Связь. Та область в сознании, где когда-то была Связь, болела до сих пор, и казалось, что будет болеть всегда. Это было так странно: когда Связь была на месте, я едва ее замечал, не чувствовал присутствия Т'Прин в своих мыслях с того дня, когда были сформированы начальные узы, пока она не объявила схватку и не разорвала столько времени соединявшую нас нить. Тем не менее я ясно чувствовал присутствие супруги в сознании Тувока. Тонкой тенью она стояла за его спиной, обволакивала его — незримый фактор, влияющий на все, что он делает. И я завидовал.  
  
Но ничего не поделаешь. _Kaiidth_. Что есть — то есть. Я был и остаюсь одиноким.  
  
Нет. Я не могу допустить, чтобы кто-то еще потерял Связь. Если мне было так больно потерять ее жалкое подобие, то каково будет Тувоку лишиться полноценной Связи? Я сделаю все, чтобы избавить его от этого опыта. Он должен вернуться в свое время. Иной исход меня не удовлетворит.  
  
Я поднял голову и встретил взгляд темных вулканских глаз — таких же бесстрастных, как мои собственные. Решительно кивнул, желая показать, что уверен в каждом слове.  
  
— Если вообще возможно вернуть вас домой, то я это сделаю. В данный момент, если доктор М'Бенга готов отпустить вас из лазарета, я приглашаю вас разделить со мной каюту, температуру и влажность в которой я поддерживаю на комфортном для вулканцев уровне. К тому же у меня есть доступ к лабораторному компьютеру. Но если вы захотите, то мы можем подыскать пустую каюту…  
  
— Это не потребуется. Если мы собираемся вместе работать, то вполне логичным будет вместе поселиться. Должен признать, что буду рад снова оказаться в тепле и сухости. На «Вояджере», нашем корабле, нам приходится экономить ресурсы, контролировать их расход, поскольку нам предстоит очень долгий путь.  
  
— В таком случае, Тувок, добро пожаловать.  
  
На том и порешили. Убедившись в том, что коридоры пусты, я сопроводил его в свою каюту.  
  
Это… мотивировало — снова работать с представителем своей расы. Более того, в отличие от вулканцев, которых я знал в детстве, он принимал меня таким, какой я есть. Ни разу я не заметил сомнения в его глазах или холодного оценивающего взгляда. Без преувеличения, ему было совершенно все равно, что я наполовину человек. Он ни в чем не сомневался — ни в моих способностях, ни в том, что я настоящий вулканец. И это тоже… мотивировало.  


 

***

  
  
Шли дни, и я привык к присутствию Тувока. Мне было комфортно находиться в его обществе — так, как не было ни с кем другим, кроме разве что Джима. Мы проводили много времени за работой, поскольку я был освобожден от основных обязанностей, чтобы направить все свои силы на поиск выхода из сложившейся ситуации.  
  
Он понимал даже те вещи, которые были недоступны пониманию Джима. Вечерами, когда я смотрел на свою святыню, пытаясь медитировать, он понимал, каково это — искать умиротворения и не находить. Иногда нам приходится просто выживать. А выживать за последние годы я научился очень хорошо. И снова, в отличие от других моих земляков, Тувок не осуждал меня за это.  
  
Прежде только Джим демонстрировал такое понимание.  
  
— Мы все разные, вот в чем дело, — как-то сказал мне Тувок. — У тебя есть способности к физике временных потоков, интуитивное понимание ее основ, и мне никогда с тобой в этом не сравниться. Временами кажется, что мой самоконтроль крепче твоего, но у меня просто было больше времени на его совершенствование.  
  
Я был вынужден согласиться с его правотой. Это было интересно.  
  
Физика временных потоков была полна загадок. Уравнения были красивы с эстетической точки зрения — мистер Скотт даже мог бы назвать их изящными. Я очень удивился, услышав в голосе Тувока восхищение в тот момент, когда он заговорил о физике, о моем понимании ее основ. Мне никогда не приходило в голову, что другой вулканец может оказаться неспособным видеть уравнения в своем сознании, по достоинству оценить их красоту. Тувок был умен — просто он мыслил совсем не так, как я.  
  
С другой стороны, он чувствовал себя гораздо комфортнее в обществе людей. Проблемы и затруднения, казавшиеся мне почти непреодолимыми, он разрешал с невероятной легкостью. Это тоже было интересно.  
  
А еще было очень приятно снова видеть лицо вулканца, говорить на родном языке, после стольких лет вновь слушать его звучание.  
  
После трех дней кропотливой работы, мы пришли к выводу, что решение существует. Многое еще нужно было сделать, но направление действий определилось. Я был очень доволен, но, конечно же, не выдал себя. Вечером я провел Тувока на палубу для отдыха через вспомогательные технические ходы. Таким образом мы не встретили никого на своем пути. Когда мы прибыли на место, я указал ему на сауну. Как вулканец, он не позволил себе улыбнуться, но приглашение принял весьма охотно.  
  
Я взял на себя смелость забронировать сауну на некоторое время. Воздух внутри был приятно жарким и сухим. Красноватые деревянные стены были мало похожи на вулканский песчаник, но все же служили приемлемой альтернативой. Мы забрались на верхнюю полку и какое-то время молча наслаждались теплом. Мне тоже нечасто удается по-настоящему согреться на «Энтерпрайз». Комфортная температура поддерживается только в моей каюте, здесь, в сауне, и временами в отдельной палате в лазарете. Но расслабляться вполне логично, это поможет нам спокойно заснуть. За короткое время мы сделали очень много работы.  
  
Так почему у меня в голове неотступно звучал голос Леонарда Маккоя, смеющегося и бурчащего что-то о «паре ящериц на чертовом камне»?.. Похоже, мой отец прав насчет того, что земляне оказывают на меня пагубное влияние.  
  
Работа наша продолжалась.  
  
Еще день спустя мы подняли его шаттл в воздух и расположились под днищем на антигравитационных досках. Тувок проводил точечную сварку, а я перезапускал только что отремонтированные цепи. Мы пришли к выводу, что, поскольку моя память все равно подвергнется изменению, будет гораздо эффективнее поделиться со мной необходимыми для починки корабля знаниями. Я был одновременно поражен и посрамлен спокойствием, безмятежностью и порядком, царившими в мыслях Тувока, и во время мелдинга он уловил мою реакцию. Он размышлял об этом, пока мы работали, а потом посмотрел на меня, и я догадался, о чем он думает.  
  
— Спок, мое самообладание ничего не значит. Только то, что в молодости я провел несколько лет в Голе. Я не сомневаюсь, что ты тоже мог бы такого достичь — но действительно ли тебе это нужно? Твое поведение вполне достойно, сородич. Нет повода стыдиться.  
  
Я не смог подобрать подходящих слов или даже образов, чтобы объясниться. Обдумав сказанное, я дотронулся до его руки. Он кивнул, соглашаясь, и я передал ему сложное переплетение воспоминаний о стыде, о моей _непохожести_ на других, об усилиях, что мне приходится прилагать там, где остальным все дается само собой. О разочаровании в глазах отца, о том, как они превратились в темные ледышки, когда я сообщил ему о своем намерении покинуть Вулкан и вступить в Звездный флот. О том дне, когда я стоял в песках кон-ут-кал-иф-фи, и моя супруга объявила схватку, разорвала Связь. О том, что из всего моего клана только Т'Пау была со мной в тот день, но не было бы и ее, не находись она при исполнении служебных обязанностей…  
  
Наконец я замер и отстранился, боясь показать ему лишнее.  
  
— Я виноват, Тувок. Я устал сильнее, чем думал. Я не хотел тебя обременять… — мне было стыдно за потерю самообладания. Похоже, сегодня потребуется уделить медитации больше времени, чем в предыдущие дни.  
  
Он едва заметно покачал головой.  
  
— Ты не обременил меня. У тебя была причина. Нет повода для беспокойства. По правде, я тоже устал. Мы многого добились за сегодняшний день. Вероятно, вечер нам стоит посвятить отдыху и принятию пищи. А после сыграть в шахматы, согласен?  
  
И неловкий момент остался позади, как диктуют традиции.  
  
Работа кипела.  
  
По вечерам мы с Тувоком играли в шахматы или обсуждали историю Вулкана. Каждый день я связывался с Джимом, чтобы доложить о нашем прогрессе и ожиданиях. Больше я практически ни с кем не контактировал — чем меньше членов экипажа увидят Тувока, тем меньше шансов, что изменится временная линия. У нас с Джимом ни разу не случалось такой долгой разлуки, с тех пор, как три года назад он поднялся на борт. Меня не должно было удивлять то, что я так сильно тосковал по нашим беседам, но, тем не менее, я был удивлен. Я постоянно ловил себя на том, что хочу сказать ему что-то, поинтересоваться его мнением, и только потом осознавал, что его нет рядом и что он не должен вмешиваться.  
  
Тувок тоже это заметил. Однажды вечером, когда мы снова наслаждались теплом сауны, он сказал:  
  
— Вы очень близки с капитаном, не так ли, сородич?  
  
Я отвернулся, стараясь сохранить лицо, и подумал, что он видит мои чувства как на ладони. Еще один повод для стыда.  
  
— Это так, — сказал я, поскольку отрицать очевидное было бесполезно. — Для человека он может действовать на удивление логично, когда ему это удобно. И он отличный тактик. Мне повезло служить с таким капитаном.  
  
_Ох, Спок, какой же ты лжец_ , — прозвучал в голове голос моего школьного учителя… Но что я должен был сказать? Между нами все было очень сложно, и мы ни разу этого не обсуждали. Я бы не посмел. Я не имел ни малейшего представления, как Джим может отреагировать, и не хотел рисковать нашей дружбой. Даже если все останется так, как есть, он хотя бы будет рядом со мной.  
  
Похоже, Тувок все понял, поскольку расспрашивать не стал.  
  
— В самом деле, — просто ответил он. — Мне повезло не меньше. Мой капитан — тоже человек. Как и капитан Кирк, Кэтрин Дженвэй — способный руководитель. Мы с Т'Пел познакомились с ней еще во время ее учебы в Академии Звездного флота и были рады узнать, что она преуспела в своих начинаниях. Мне почти хочется провести здесь побольше времени, чтобы иметь возможность познакомиться с твоим капитаном, но это, к сожалению, невозможно. Мне и без того выпала большая честь — встретить тебя. Я даже не ожидал, что такое может случиться.  
  
— Должен признать, это был очень интересный опыт. Сожалею, что мне придется расстаться с воспоминаниями, но понимаю, что иного выхода нет.  
  
— Действительно. Тем не менее нам нужно сделать еще очень многое до того, как наступит этот день. Не думай пока об этом, сородич, — он дотянулся до консоли управления сауной, чтобы повысить температуру, и мы оба умолкли, наслаждаясь теплом.  
  
Через десять дней мы выяснили, что произошло, и в общих чертах поняли, как это исправить. Я почти закончил расчеты и был доволен проделанной работой. Тувок разделял это чувство, хотя так до конца и не разобрался в моих выкладках. В свою очередь он обследовал свое маленькое судно с достойными мистера Скотта дотошностью и вниманием к деталям. На этот раз он не должен был попасть в аварию, а значит, ни в чем нельзя было полагаться на волю случая. Он, как мог, укрепил ребра жесткости и защитные экраны в надежде, что это поможет ему безопасно преодолеть обратный путь.  
  
Каждый следующий день был похож на предыдущий. Мы делали свое дело, почти не говоря друг с другом. Людям это могло бы показаться странным, но мы чувствовали себя вполне непринужденно. Однако постепенно я начал понимать, что что-то не так. Сначала я решил, что Тувока беспокоит низкий темп ремонтных работ.  
  
Он просмотрел все сделанные к тому моменту вычисления. В этот день я как раз заканчивал расчет вероятности его успешного возвращения. Скорее всего, понадобится еще не меньше двенадцати дней, прежде чем мы сможем предпринять попытку вернуть его в свое время.  
  
Но вскоре я осознал, что дело не только в этом.  
  
У него появились нарушения сна. Сначала я не обратил на это внимания, поскольку сам нередко сталкиваюсь с такого рода затруднением. Но стоило ему заснуть, его мучили ночные кошмары, совершенно несвойственные вулканцу, способному к медитации. Когда до его возвращения оставалось не более десяти дней, я обнаружил, что он перестал есть, и забеспокоился всерьез. Ночью он снова ворочался в постели, борясь с бессонницей.  
  
— Тувок, сородич… что-то не так. Могу я спросить?...  
  
Не заметив моего приближения, он вздрогнул от неожиданности. На миг он по-настоящему оцепенел, но безупречная вулканская маска быстро скрыла эмоции.  
  
— Я ценю твое беспокойство, сородич. Но в данный момент помощь мне не требуется.  
  
Я сразу понял, что он не совсем честен со мной. Но традиции не позволили ничего иного, кроме как поклониться, пробормотать слова извинения и оставить его в покое. В результате я тоже не мог заснуть, присматриваясь к неподвижно лежащей на другом конце каюты фигуре. Тувок не спал, окружив себя всеми возможными щитами.  
  
Я не мог не волноваться, но уважал его желания и потому той ночью больше ничего не спросил. Утром я решил, что он справился с проблемой. Он был спокоен, и его руки не дрожали, когда он пил приготовленный мной чай. Так что я постарался вычеркнуть это из памяти, ни на минуту не забывая о том, что его уединение так же важно, как и мое.  
  
В то утро я как раз закончил требуемые вычисления, которые доказывали, что он сможет вернуться в нужное время при условии, что его начальные наблюдения были верны. Джим приказал изменить курс, и «Энтерпрайз» развернулась, чтобы прибыть на то место, где мы подобрали нашего гостя. Именно там через девять дней должна была снова появиться червоточина. Справившись со своей частью работы, я сосредоточился на том, чтобы помочь ему модифицировать шаттл и убедиться, что все системы работают на оптимальном уровне. Тувок возился внутри шаттла, занимаясь укреплением корпуса и перенастройкой защитных экранов. Я не сразу заметил, как медленно он передвигается, время от времени покидая судно, как осторожно ступает, явно пытаясь справиться с болью. И мое беспокойство вернулось в удвоенном размере.  
  
Я отложил инструменты и закрыл крышку люка, над которым работал. Потом глубоко вздохнул, расправил плечи и вошел в шаттл.  
  
Сгорбившись и обхватив руками живот, он стоял на коленях у одной из снятых панелей. Его глаза были плотно закрыты, а дыхание учащено. Понадобилось немало времени, прежде чем спазм прошел, и он смог поднять голову. Он увидел меня, и его глаза сначала расширились, а затем, когда он собрался с силами, сузились снова.  
  
— Тувок, неужели я ничем не могу помочь? — просто спросил я. — Я уважаю твои желания, но не могу притворяться, что все в порядке, когда очевидно, что это не так. Если ты решишь не отвечать, это твое право. Но, сородич, я должен спросить. Что причиняет тебе боль?  
  
Вздохнув, он посмотрел на меня, и я поразился тому, какие глубокие тени залегли у него под глазами, каким худым вдруг показалось его лицо. Не без труда он сел прямо и поморщился.  
  
— Да, Спок. Ты можешь спросить. Полагаю, это… следствие перемещения во времени. Похоже, на мою физиологию было оказано… воздействие. Я пытался решить проблему с помощью медитаций, как учили нас в Голе, но не преуспел. Мне снится Т'Пел, я слышу ее зов… но она находится на расстоянии восьмидесяти пяти лет от меня, сородич. Наша Связь пережила мое путешествие, но теперь у меня… некоторые трудности.  
  
Он снова отвернулся, и я понял, что ему так же непросто это обсуждать, как и мне год назад. Он не мог заставить себя попросить о помощи. Я тоже этого не мог. Джим силой выудил из меня информацию. Я осмотрел Тувока, отметил начинающуюся дрожь и _вспомнил_ , каково это. Вспомнил тошноту, озноб и лихорадку… и _голод_ , какого я не ощущал никогда прежде. Даже прикосновение одежды к коже тогда казалось чудовищной пыткой. Вспомнил боль в пояснице, напряжение в мышцах, отчаянное желание отдохнуть и неспособность это сделать…  
  
А еще я понял, что собираюсь совершить.  
  
На мгновение я коснулся его руки — едва ощутимый контакт, чтобы он почувствовал правдивость моих следующих слов.  
  
— Тувок, сородич… для меня будет честью послужить твоим нуждам. Я не связан супружескими узами, и сейчас не мое Время, — я опустился перед ним на колени, как было принято в старину. Как вулканцы делали испокон веков. Мы не говорим об этом. Но мы знаем. «Нужды большинства», — произносим мы, и большего не требуется. Мы все осознаем, понимаем необходимость спасения Связей — но мы это не обсуждаем.  
  
Похоже, мы вообще не обсуждаем ничего важного.  
  
Я всегда был горд своим вулканским наследием, но не всегда безоговорочно принимал все вулканские обычаи. Год назад это замалчивание едва не стоило жизни моему капитану, потому что тогда я не до конца понимал, что мне нужно, и, скованный древними традициями, не мог заставить себя говорить даже о том, что мне было известно.  
  
Я размышлял об этом, стоя перед Тувоком на коленях и дожидаясь его ответа. Он молча смотрел на меня, крылья его носа раздувались, словно бы в попытке уловить запах моего тела. На его коже выступили капли пота, из горла вырывались хрипы. Я сглотнул и опустил щиты. И тогда я ощутил языки пламени, пожирающие его изнутри. Не говоря ни слова, я наблюдал за ним: именно он должен принять решение, согласиться на мое предложение или отказать. Казалось, что мы оставались в таком положении бесконечно долго, но в конце концов он взглянул мне в глаза и кивнул.  
  
Я дотянулся до консоли связи и попросил мистера Скотта транспортировать нас в прямо в мою каюту. Он согласился это сделать, и вскоре мы оказались в полутьме, наслаждаясь сухим, горячим, наполненным благовониями воздухом. Я слегка расслабился, как и всегда, когда за моей спиной закрывалась дверь, и меня окутывало тепло. Тувок просто смотрел на меня широко открытыми глазами и дрожал всем телом.  
  
Должен признать, что в тот момент я соображал не вполне ясно. Его запах был таким сильным, густым и мускусным, что мое сердце забилось чаще, а тело начало реагировать на его состояние. Дыхание перехватило, кожу на затылке покалывало.  
  
Я шагнул к нему, и теперь мы ощущали _tsek'khala'n_ друг друга. Поля? Ауру? В стандарте нет слова, чтобы перевести то, что может понять только телепат. Никто из моих коллег не смог бы этого понять. Но так же, как запах его тела, это ощущение было призвано ускорить происходящее. К лицу Тувока прилила кровь, и оливковые тени легли на его высокие скулы. Закрыв глаза, он откинул голову назад. Его рот был приоткрыт, и он тяжело дышал, силясь удержать контроль над собой. О, я _помню_ это чувство. Так же и я когда-то сражался за самообладание. И проиграл. Теперь же я смотрел на него, и низ живота постепенно наливался жаркой тяжестью. Я вновь ощутил _голод_ , принадлежавший на этот раз Тувоку. Я даже не осознавал, как ясно все это помню — этих воспоминаний я предпочитал не касаться.  
  
Я сделал последний шаг и снова опустился на колени.  
  
— Тувок, ты позволишь мне помочь?  
  
Он закрыл глаза и вздрогнул.  
  
Наконец медленно взял меня за руку и поднял на ноги.  
  
— Да, — с трудом прошептал он. — Да, Спок, я принимаю твое предложение. Это честь для меня, сородич.  
  
Никто никогда не обращался ко мне с такими словами. У меня раньше даже не было возможности кому-то это предложить. В ту секунду я был не в состоянии о чем-либо думать — только дышать. Он протянул руки, и я шагнул в его объятия. Обхватив его бедра, я притянул его ближе. Закрыв глаза, сосредоточился на тепле под моими ладонями, на этом манящем восхитительном запахе. Я чувствовал, что его сердце колотится в боку все быстрее — так же, как и мое собственное.  
  
Он был уже возбужден, терзаем голодом, и, когда он прижался ко мне, мой член дернулся в ответ, наливаясь тяжестью. Он потянулся, чтобы погладить мой затылок, и меня забила дрожь. Его голод был _силен_ , он _горел_ , и я ощутил, как во мне вспыхнул встречный огонь — сладкое горячее пламя, которого мы, вулканцы, так страшимся, даже когда жаждем его чудесного прикосновения. В отличие от прошлогодних событий, на этот раз я знал, что со мной происходит, принимал это, отчаянно желал большего. Теперь я понимал изменения, случившиеся с моим телом за прошедший год. Рост волос, увеличение мышечной массы, странные сны и желания — все они готовили меня к _этому_ , к тому, чтобы я смог правильно вести себя в следующий раз, когда буду гореть.  
  
Раньше я был ребенком, несмотря на все мои знания и чины. Теперь я чувствовал то, что должен чувствовать мужчина.  
  
Я протянул ему сложенные пальцы, и он прижался к ним своими, поглаживая, лаская. Обещание грядущего. Он был так нежен. Его трясло, покрытое каплями пота лицо горело от прилившей крови, но он не спешил. Невероятное самообладание…  
  
Кончиками пальцев он погладил мои виски, невесомо провел по губам. И его мысли впервые коснулись моих… _Так горячо, так приятно…_ Он наклонился ближе, и его ноздри снова затрепетали, впитывая мой запах.  
  
— Ох, — теперь его голос был хриплым, более глубоким, чем прежде. Я протянул руки и тоже дотронулся до его висков, наслаждаясь биением его мыслей под подушечками моих пальцев. Он повернул голову и прикусил мои пальцы, посылая по моему телу разряд удовольствия.  
  
Теперь настала моя очередь запрокинуть голову и выдохнуть.  
  
Теплые пальцы ласкали мои губы, гладили скулы. Еще более теплые губы повторяли их путь. Я склонил голову, чтобы поймать их своими губами, и вдруг в сознании ожили воспоминания о сладком цветочном аромате, прядях светлых волос, вспышке боли и солнечном дне, тонувшем в безвременье под сенью древесных крон. Мне казалось, я забыл все это, но, похоже, мое тело помнило, и когда я наклонился, чтобы подарить ответный поцелуй, то движение оказалось очень знакомым. Понадобились все мои силы, чтобы остановиться, слегка отстраниться и подобрать нужные слова.  
  
— Постой, сородич… Одну минуту. Я должен… отпроситься у капитана.  
  
Он моргнул, и я понял, что он с трудом понимает меня, с трудом осознает что-то, кроме потребностей своего тела. Это я тоже очень хорошо помнил: так происходит с каждым из нас, когда нас поглощает лихорадка.  
  
Я быстро связался с Джимом. Я не открыл ему ничего личного, только сказал, что мы с Тувоком будем какое-то время недоступны. Как я и думал, Джим согласился. Не знаю, понял ли он что-то, но я редко отпрашиваюсь, и ему известно, что если я это сделал, значит, на то есть веские причины. Решив этот вопрос, я отключил консоль связи, заблокировал двери личным кодом и вернулся к Тувоку.  
  
Его пальцы снова коснулись моего лица, и я почувствовал, что открываюсь ему, что я готов.  
  
— Да, — шепнул я, опуская щиты. — Возьми что тебе нужно. Я разделю с тобой твое пламя, Тувок.  
  
Он негромко застонал, и его глаза на миг закатились.  
  
— Ох… Спок… Я _горю_. Сейчас не мое Время, но я _горю_ …  
  
Я ничего не ответил, только наклонил голову — так, чтобы его ладонь снова оказалась у моего виска. На какое-то время мы замерли в такой позе, а потом он шевельнулся, расставил пальцы, прижимая их к контактным точкам, и я тоже потянулся к его лицу.  
  
И мы упали в мысли друг друга, погружаясь в самое сердце огненной стихии.  
  
Я вновь _узнал_ , что значит гореть. Но на этот раз не подвергал никого риску. На этот раз я знал, кто я, где и с кем нахожусь. И я чувствовал, что мое знание остужает его огонь, совсем немного, но все же достаточно для того, чтобы он тоже не терял связи с реальностью. Он слегка покачивался, его глаза были закрыты, лицо блестело от пота.  
  
Он сложил дрожащие ладони перед собой, затем развел в стороны. Когда я вновь дотронулся до него, он выдохнул, и его сердцебиение ускорилось еще сильнее.  
  
Сжав его в объятиях, я положил ладони ему на спину, по обе стороны от позвоночника, и осторожно провел вверх, затем вниз. Под моими пальцами его чинези напряглись, набухли и стали очень чувствительными. Когда я начал их массировать, Тувок застонал, прильнул ко мне, и его наслаждение отозвалось в моей пояснице… О да, мое тело помнит. _Так горячо…_  
  
Он снова дотронулся до моего лица и отвел руки, но на этот раз связь между нами не распалась. Наоборот, когда он запустил ладони мне под рубашку, когда дотронулся до ставшей очень чувствительной кожи, я ощутил это прикосновение с двух точек зрения — с его и с моей. Я навалился на него всем телом, вжавшись ему в пах возбужденным членом, и этого оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы растерять остатки самоконтроля. Не знаю, кто из нас первым двинулся в сторону койки, но это и не имело значения, поскольку мы были одним разумом, одним желанием. Одним голодом…  
  
Я был так возбужден, что не сразу смог справиться с застежкой на его рубашке. Наконец мне удалось достичь своей цели. Его кожа была такой же гладкой, как у Джима, затвердевшие соски темнели оливковым. Наклонившись, я лизнул один, затем другой — он охнул и снова покачнулся. В каюте было тепло, и я быстро избавился от своей одежды, а потом, заметив, что Тувока трясет от нетерпения, опустился на колени и расстегнул его брюки. Не поднимаясь с колен, я помог ему сесть на край койки. Он был возбужден до предела, выпущенный на свободу член гордо вздымался, и на его головке поблескивала капелька жидкости. Я собрал ее кончиком языка, и он застонал.  
  
— О, да… _Прошу тебя…_  
  
Я взял его в рот, на всю длину, и принялся сосать быстро и сильно, проходясь по стволу языком, задевая кончиками зубов… Я использовал его разум, чтобы узнать, как лучше утолить его голод. Его руки все время находились в движении: пальцы вплетались в мои волосы, гладили затылок, притягивали ближе. В извечном ритме он толкался мне в рот, погружаясь все глубже, и я изо всех сил старался услужить его нужде.  
  
В первый раз ему не понадобилось много времени. Вскоре он выпрямился и откинул голову назад, отчаянно хватая ртом воздух… Судорога сотрясла его тело, и мой рот наполнился горячим и сладким вкусом его удовольствия. Я проглотил все до капли, вылизал его досуха, а потом лег рядом и притянул его к себе. Я чувствовал, что он возбуждается вновь, терзаемый бушующим у него внутри беспощадным голодом. И мое тело тоже горело вместе с ним, я жаждал его прикосновений, желал, чтобы он меня взял.  
  
Его пальцы ни на миг не останавливались, они гладили, щипали, царапали, путались в волосках на моей груди, очерчивали край моей ушной раковины, подбородок, губы. А потом он поцеловал меня, и это не было похоже ни на один поцелуй из моего прошлого. Жесткий, полный первобытного голода, он уводил меня за собой все дальше и дальше. Он был _горячий_ , и его запах был таким сильным, я упивался им с каждым вдохом, и мое тело пылало, обещая утоление его жажды. Он обхватил мой член, и я задохнулся, охваченный новым желанием.  
  
Я поцеловал его еще раз и наконец сумел привлечь его внимание.  
  
— Тувок, — прошептал я, и мой голос был теперь таким же хриплым, как у него. — Мне нужно… Я хочу…  
  
Он еще раз стиснул в ладони мой член, а потом его пальцы скользнули ниже, оглаживая напряженные яички. Словно по собственной воле, мои ноги раздвинулись, чтобы ему было проще добраться до цели.  
  
— Да… — я едва понимал, что слышу свой собственный голос. — Да, _прошу тебя_ , Тувок. _Сейчас…_  
  
Я не мог думать ни о чем, кроме невыносимого голода и страшной пустоты внутри. Я ощущал на себе его руки, помогающие повернуться, согнуть ноги, прижаться крепче к его пылающему телу. _Так хорошо… так жарко_. Он ласкал меня снова и снова, вычерчивал огненные узоры на моей коже, оглаживал жаждущий внимания член. Сила нашего общего голода заставляла меня извиваться. А потом его пальцы прикоснулись ко мне _там_ , и я застонал, подался назад, и, благодаря обильной смазке, он легко проскользнул в мое тело. Он сжал мой член в ладони и начал ласкать его, продолжая погружаться все глубже. Ох, он был таким горячим, я это чувствовал там, внутри. Он заполнил меня до предела, никогда в жизни со мной подобного не происходило — и это было _приятно_. Никогда прежде я не испытывал такого удовольствия.  
  
Когда он начал двигаться, я осознал, что мы двигаемся вместе — не как партнеры, а как один человек с двумя телами. Я был переполнен, распален, я чувствовал, что больше не одинок — ох, его ладони обжигали. Проникшая в меня плоть была даже горячее моей собственной. Его руки, такие опытные, заботливые, такие искусные, отыскали все потайные места, а я и не знал, что они у меня есть. Даже пожираемый лихорадкой крови, он действовал очень осторожно, разделяя со мной свое наслаждение и стараясь не причинить мне боли. Я горел вместе с ним; его тело и мое тело, его мысли и мои мысли, соединенные, неслись единым потоком, рвались ввысь, устремляясь к далеким звездам…

 

***

  
  
Я открываю глаза и вижу лицо другого вулканца. Сначала я ничего не понимаю, а потом в памяти всплывает его имя.  
  
— Тувок?  
  
Он кивает.  
  
— Да. Ты в порядке, Спок?  
  
Мне нужно время, чтобы это определить.  
  
— Думаю, что да. Я согласился на изменение памяти, ведь так?  
  
— Да, сородич, ты согласился.  
  
— Тогда стоит предположить, что у меня были на это веские причины.  
  
— Так и есть. Сейчас я покину тебя. Твоя помощь в расчете курса была неоценима, — он почти улыбается и протягивает мне руку с двумя сложенными вместе коричневыми пальцами. Я приподнимаю бровь, затем по-вулкански пожимаю плечами и отвечаю на этот жест.  
  
Ох… Так тепло. Не только моим пальцам, но и моему разуму. Похоже, я начинаю кое-что вспоминать. Достаточно для того, чтобы в лицо бросилась краска.  
  
И снова эта не-улыбка. Он протягивает руку и прикасается к моим губам.  
  
— Я обязан тебе жизнью, сородич. Мы с супругой будем благодарны тебе вечно. Я хочу предложить тебе кое-что, если ты это примешь.  
  
Я поражен. Никогда раньше мне не преподносили Прощальный Дар. Я и помыслить не мог, что со мной это может случиться, и потому не смею отказаться. Тувок прижимает пальцы к контактным точкам на моем лице, и я позволяю ему коснуться моих мыслей.  
  
_сородич,_ — его мысленный голос такой мягкий, такой ласковый… и все это для меня?  
  
_сородич… посмотри_ , — в мое сознание льется сложная вязь ощущений — тепло, прикосновения, благодарность. А потом возникает образ… ох, это же Джим! Я воспринимаю все происходящее как нечто целостное: принятие, любопытство…  
  
_так тепло, твои руки такие теплые…_  
  
_спас мне жизнь…_  
  
_посмотри, вот здесь уже создана начальная связь, сородич… вот почему между нами не могли сформироваться узы… твоя связь выдержала, как и наша с т'пел._ Я снова вижу Джима. Ладонь Тувока ложится на мою руку, и этого достаточно. Прикасаться, чувствовать прикосновения — это для меня словно дождь в пустыне. Я желал этого так долго, но не понимал, чего желаю. До сих пор. А теперь я смотрю в эти темные глаза, похожие на мои, и позволяю себе улыбнуться, чтобы этой улыбкой показать свою неуверенность, свое смущение. Так же неуверенно он улыбается в ответ. Но я вижу его разум, он собран, уравновешен. Он вулканец, и все же волнуется. За _меня_. Он гладит мое лицо кончиками пальцев. _поговори с ним, сородич… я прошу только об этом… просто… поговори с ним._  
  
Я не спрашиваю, кого он имеет в виду, потому что уже знаю ответ.  
  
_это так… трудно_ , — отвечаю я. — _я не знаю, что ему сказать… мы обычно не обсуждаем такие вещи._  
  
Но я попробую. Я позволяю Тувоку увидеть это в моем сознании. Одна только мысль об этом разговоре, о том, что стоит на кону, заставляет меня оцепенеть. Но я пообещал. И я сдержу слово.  
  
Он прикасается ко мне в последний раз. В последний раз я принимаю его. Он прижимается ко мне всем телом, его губы такие мягкие и теплые, его запах — это запах дома, забытого так давно, что долгое время он казался всего лишь сном. Кожу на висках чуть покалывает от прикосновения его теплых пальцев… А теперь он должен покинуть меня, у него больше нет времени. После того, как я закончу эту запись, он заберет ее с собой. Если… если я проживу достаточно долго, то однажды он сам или его наследники вернут ее мне. И я напоминаю ему еще раз: _я не забыл, сородич, я обещал… я сдержу свое обещание_. Я не могу унять дрожь при мысли о том, чего мне может стоить это обещание. Но я это сделаю. Поговорю с Джимом. Потому что, по правде, я больше не могу выносить одиночества.  
  
_ох, так тепло_  
  
_спок, сородич… ты достоин… не сомневайся в этом… как я не сомневаюсь в том, что он к тебе неравнодушен… я видел это в твоих воспоминаниях о его глазах… быть может, этого не видишь ты, но я вижу…_  
  
Я постараюсь запомнить хотя бы это. Хотел бы я быть так же уверен, как мой сородич.  
  
Я гадаю, будет ли он мне сниться, когда уйдет.  
  
Я хотел бы… хотел бы, чтобы он мог позволить мне сохранить в памяти его имя.

 

_Это всего лишь коробка с дождем, я не знаю, кто ее там оставил…  
Поверь в нее, если хочешь, а если нет, то просто пройди мимо…  
  
"Box of Rain", by Grateful Dead_  


 


End file.
